This invention relates to a bar screen cleaning apparatus for cleaning a bar screen of debris deposited thereon by the flow of waste water through a channel.
Bar screen cleaning apparatus is known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,698 and 3,591,006. The known bar screen cleaning apparatus usually embodies a relatively tall structure mounted above ah opening into the channel so that the repair and maintenance of such apparatus is both difficult and dangerous. For example, the cleaning apparatus described in the '006 patent includes a rake movable relative to the underwater bar screen to remove debris therefrom and to deposit the debris onto a platform adjacent the opening into the waste water channel. The rake is raised and lowered through the opening by a drive system which includes a pair of stationary, upright gear racks, motor-driven pinions which travel entirely around the upright gear racks, first upwardly in engagement with one side of the gear racks to raise the rake in cleaning, interfacing relation with the bar screen and then downwardly in engagement with the other side of the gear racks to lower the rake in spaced apart relation to the bar screen. A pair of closed channels guides the motor-driven pinions in their travel around the gear racks. Since this drive system extends in a relatively straight direction from a level within the channel opening to a height substantially above the platform and the opening to the channel, it is apparent that maintenance and repair of this drive system is both hazardous and difficult.